I Want To Destroy Something Beautiful
by Anime4u2
Summary: AU. Mariah and her family live in Canada after her mother's death. But what happens when Mariah falls in love with her father's rich rich boss's son. Will she sacrifise her love, since her mother's last wish was for her to marry Ray? JhonnyMariahRay.
1. Prologue

**~*~ Prologue ~*~**

****

**~*~ I Want To Destroy Something Beautiful ~*~**

****

_What happens when the harsh death of a mother and three daughters to raise Mr. Savela moves to Canada to raise his three daughters? Maria, Marina and Mariah. Mr. Savela works for the Macgregor Company, but with three daughters to rise it's pretty hard. But what happens when his boss's son, Johnny, falls in love with his youngest daughter Mariah. What will happen to Johnny rich, rich fiancé? And what about Mariah's best friend, Ray who had a crush on her since the beginning of time. _

_Hard decisions are always up to the desperate ones to decided. Aren't they? Will family problem get in the way of true love?_

****

__

_Ray/Mariah/Johnny_

****

- **Anime4u2 ^__~**

**To be continued….**

**~*~ DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. ~*~ **

****

**NOTE: ****This story is AU!!! Which means **

**I am using the characters but in a **

**different situation.**


	2. The Dreadful Night

**~*~ I want to destroy something beautiful ~*~**

****

**~*~ Chapter One: The dreadful night. ~*~**

****

It was a beautiful night. The moon was shining bright; it wasn't too hot or too cold. There was a light breeze but not too much to make it cold. Everywhere you see you'll see young couples walking by in hand in hand. You could see families walking by happily. In every house there was happiness. __

_In every house, except one…_

**~*~**

"Where the HECK is Marina."  Said Mr. Savela. "It's 4:00 a.m. in the morning. And it's a school night. And she didn't tell me where she was going. I am worried SICK about her. After all, she IS only 22 years old." He complained.

"Don't worry dad. I'm sure she'll come back soon." Said Maria. "At least, I hope." She quickly mumbled. 

Maria was Mr. Savela's oldest daughter. Mr. Savela was a widow with three daughters. His wife past away when his youngest daughter was only 5 years old. After then he tried his best to raise his three daughters. 

His oldest daughter was Maria. She was 24. She was soft, kind, shy, smart yet she was really nice. The angel of the family. The other two sisters used to call her. You would never see her hurt anyone. She was caring and fun-loving. A bookworm she was too. When she was little, instead of playing, watching TV, computer, and phone. She used to read 24/7.   

Then there was always Marina. The second oldest. She was 22. The devil of the house, her friends and neighbors and her young sister used to call her. She was out-going. Always hanging around with guys and 'cool' girls. Being popular. A spoiled child. She never listened to her father. Just because he was quiet about her bad deeds, she though he couldn't do anything. She never respected her father after the mother passed away. When she was little she never helped take care of her younger sister, like Maria did. She used to waste her time playing with Barbies, and make-up. Well, I'll tell you about the youngest one later.

"Brooomm."  A noise came from the front yard. Maria peeked out of the living room's window. And found her sister jump out of a red convertible. Since the door was jammed, she had to jump of the roofless car. The car was packed with boys. Some of them were smoking and drinking. Two girls were in there too. One of them was sitting on a boy's lap. Maria knew one of the boys. The one who was in the driver's seat? His name was Enrique. He was a friend of her youngest sister. "Bye Marina." Called Enrique as the car drove away. "Bye Enrique-poo." Called out Marina. Then she quietly took out her keys, hoping to sneak into her house without letting anyone notice. 

The Savela residence's door opened. A girl with blond hair and pink streaks came in. She had yellow eyes, and cat-like teeth. Her long strawberry blond hair dangling behind her as she walked inside her three-stories house. She was wearing a short pink skirt, which was really short. And she wore a sleeveless white top. She looked around to she if anyone was there. "So NOW you come." Said an angry voice.

"Oh, dad." Said Marina. "You know Marina next time you go somewhere dear, would it be so much trouble if you could just tell me where you go." Said Mr. Savela calmly. She glared at him.

Maria saw Marina's glare and came from behind her dad. She shook her head as telling her not to start another argument. Maria's dark reddish-brown hair shook as she shook her head. She was tall and had dark red hair with dark brown streaks in them. Al most mahogany colored hair. Her hair was long and beautiful. She had big yellow eyes and cat-like teeth. Yet, she was still gentle.

"Who are you to tell me what to do and what to not to. Sure you're my dad. But, you're the reason my mom died." She said glaring at her dad. 'Uh-oh.' Thought Maria.

"MARINA." Said her dad in shock. He lost his control and raised his hand to hit her. She caught his hand just in time. "If you're hand even touches my face, just watch. I'll call the police and you'll be arrested for child abuse." She said as she smirked and walked away to her room. Mr. Savela started to cry.  

"I don't see what I'm doing wrong, Maria. I did what you're mother told me to. I try to act like a friend to you. But I don't get it. What's wrong with me." He said. "Nothing's wrong with you dad. Marina's just… Well she's… Um… Different." Said Maria trying to calm her father down. 

_ And that's where we end that scene. _

_A daughter calming her father, out of stress. _

_You don't see that every day. Do you…_

**~*~ The next morning ~*~**

Driving, driving, driving. "Broooom, broooooooom." Made the noise of the car's engine. Honk, honk. Broom. Screech. 

"HEY WATCH IT!!!!" said a man in of his car. "Why don't you?" Came out a girl's voice from the black Mercedes.

The car drove all the way to the Savela's residence. It stopped there. The driver took out a remote. Clicked it. Opened the garage. And parked the car inside it. There were four parking spaces in the garage. It was quite big. Since there was four cars in the house. 

The driver got out of the car, and the garage. Then went up to the front yard. There was a beautiful swing there. Memories flashed backed. _Children playing with the swing. Laughing, giggling._

The unknown driver smiled. Then, went up to the front porch. Took out the keys. And opened the door. Once inside the house, the unknown took off the coat. And headed straight for the Family room. There was Marina talking on her cell-phone, with who knows whom. 

The unknown went up to Marina and slapped her HARD on the cheek. The noise made Maria come downstairs. There she found her sisters. "RIA!!!!! You're back." Screamed Maria of joy, but stopped and focused on what the two were doing.

"Come' on Marina, call the police. I slapped you. Didn't I?" Said the stranger now reviled as Mariah. She had changed a lot over the few years. Her pink hair was now a little longer since she cut it a lot it wasn't that long. But she did dye it a lighter pink. It was rosy-pinkish. She certainly grew taller. And really pretty. Her vice changed. And was now replaced with a lovely, female voice. And not an angry voice all the time. Her eyes were still yellow. But her cat-like teeth were gone, unlike her sisters. She wore light pink bell-bottom pants and a white half-sleeved shirt with a collar.

She was not the angel or the devil of the family. She was kinda like. Angel + Devil = Me!! She was sometimes naughty and sometimes nice and caring. But when she was little, she was a complete tomboy. Yet, when she grew up she was a mixture of her two big sisters. "Come' on Marina, call the police. I slapped you. Didn't I?" Repeated Mariah.

"Oh, just put a lid in it Mariah." Said Marina, as she hung up her phone. "Oh and why should I??? Who are YOU to tell me what to do." She fought back.

Marina was silent with shock. She couldn't believe that her 21-year-old sister was arguing with her. "STOP!!!!!!!." Shouted Maria.

Both sisters stopped and raised an eyebrow. They never heard Maria shouting. She must have been really upset, they realized. "Just talk this out like NORMAL people." She said calming down.

"Listen Marina, I know, Maria knows, EVEN you know that mom died of cancer not cause of Dad. So why do you keep blaming him??" asked Mariah. "Marina, you know how much he's done for us." Said Maria quietly. After 20 minutes of talking, Marina finally realized her mistake. "She ran to the living room and saw her father eating breakfast. She huffed him. 

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. Mr. Savela saw Maria in the room too. He smiled at her and then put on a look that said : 'I-know-you-and-Mariah-would-make-her-understand.

"I  have to go to work." Said Mr. Savela, as he took his briefcase and headed for the door. "Well, that was that." Said Mariah as she came in the living room. 

"You know, Dad knew that you came back from university." Replied Maria. "I know, somehow he always does." She said back. "Well, Ria. How did you get out of you're University in the middle of exams?" asked Marina.

'Cause of the 'Teacher's Strike' they cancelled the exams, and sent us home early for 2 WHOLE MONTHS!!." Said Mariah happily. "I can't believe you're happy. I'd die if they cancelled my exams." Said Maria in shock.

"That's why I told you to go to the University Of Toronto. It's better." Said Maria. "You know that, Water Lou  is the BEST University in Canada. Come' on admit it." Said Mariah. Maria huffed.

"You two are lucky, you people got good marks and went to the best Universities. And I ended up going to a collage." Said Marina. "Yo, you know. I can't believe we moved to Canada after I was 5, and we still never went back to China." Said Mariah.

"Yea, but all of you're friends are here and they go to the same school as you." Said Maria.

"Yea.. mostly cause I never went to school in China. So I only have friends here." She answered. "YOU'RE SOOOOOO LUCKY!!!!!!" Cooed Marina. 'Uh….." started Mariah and Maria. Mariah :  -_-; Maria: -_-; 

- **Anime4u2 ^_~**

- **To be continued…  
  
**


End file.
